


Noelle: Our Happily Ever After

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Part 2!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to public demand :)<br/>Part 2 of Noelle....:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noelle: Our Happily Ever After

Louis stared at his phone. Did he hear it right? It wasn’t his imagination or something.

Did Harry actually gone into labor without telling him?

How could Harry be pregnant?

Maybe he was just imagining things.

But when he heard the soft cries through the phone, it was so surreal. It breaks his heart a thousand piece every time he recalls what he just heard.

If Harry gone is pregnant and gone into labor, is it his?

Was the baby his?

If it is, he need to be a responsible lad and took and rise the baby together with Harry.

_If only you can Louis._

_Think about the Management, One Direction’s career, the lads and the fans._

_You are doing this to protect Harry._

_Even if it takes to let go of the person you love. The center of your world._

_This had been made._

_You can’t back out now._

He stared at his phone back inside the church. This is what he chooses. This was his entire fault. Two of the most important person in his life will suffer a lifetime because of his idiotic decisions.

_This is what you choose Louis._

_To save what you work hard for and let two of you love one’s suffer the consequence._

_If you could have been so brave and strong maybe, just maybe you aren’t here, wearing this goddamn suit and standing like an idiot outside the church._

_Instead you could be there with Harry, beside him as he bore your baby. A little Miracle in the middle of this chaos._

His phone chirp indicating a mention on his twitter account. He scrolls down at his wall.

@NiallOfficial: Meet my beautiful goddaughter Anastacia Noelle :) Born September 21, 2016, 02:30 pm in the afternoon :) pic.twitter.com/afjfh12344

He was frozen. His body shuts down as he looks at the attached picture of a very, very beautiful baby girl wrap in a pink baby grow.

Her blue eyes are so blue like him. His cute button nose matches his beautiful and innocent tan face. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw and in a nick of time, he fell in love again.

_Don’t you have a conscience?_

_Can you take away a happy life with her?_

_Can you give up her future?_

_Growing and building up a happy family for her?_

_No?_

_Good._

_Run._

_Take a cab and get your love of your life and the buddle of joy you have fallen for._

Louis never looks back. The Wedding haven’t even started yet so he have time to run and ditch well he doesn’t fell like ditching the wedding at the first place cause he know he doesn’t belong somewhere in Harry’s arms and with their baby.

He took a cab while calling Niall, asking for Harry’s location.

The cab stop in a small hospital, he took a deep breath as he started to walk inside of the building and he spotted Niall immediately.

“Where’s Harry?” He asks Niall.

“Room 17. How did you know?” Niall eyes widens.

“It a long story short. Harry called me; he left his phone hanging so I heard all of it. From the way he screams and everything. And when you tweeted about her, I knew she was mine as well as Harry’s.” They stood outside the room of Harry.

Niall slowly opens it as he peeks inside.

“Now you were standing there right in front of me

I hold on scared and harder to breath

All of a sudden these lights are blinding me

I never noticed how bright they would be

 

I saw in the corner there is a photograph

No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you

It lies there alone on it's bed of broken glass

This bed was never made for two…” Louis started to tear up as he step closer to Harry and the pink buddle of joy in his arms.

He seated silently, but he knew Harry already saw him, “H-Harry…” Tears stained cheeks as he look directly at Harry and the baby in its arms.

“Why?”

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers.

“You shouldn’t be here, you know.” Harry was calm voice said but Louis knows better that inside Harry was mad as a lion.

“N-No, these is where I belong.”

“N-No, you belong there. Not here. You should start the wedding with her. She was the one that you love right?” Hint the sarcasm in Harry’s voice.

“No, I don’t love her Harry. You. I love you not her.” He pleads.

“No. You told me right at the moment I was about to give birth to my daughter that you will never love me again and you don’t love me.”

“No. It was a lie. You knew this was all lies and pretends.” Louis takes Harry’s hand, enveloping into his.

“Lies and Pretends. Sue them for inventing that word. I was sick and tired of it. Stop pretending and stop all the lies once and for all.” Harry sorrow voice runs into his veins into his heart.

“I will if you take me back. I still love you, you know. I still, will and always love you. I never stop thinking that maybe one day you and I will be together, without any restriction and barred between us. That people will accept us cause I knew there are people that waiting for us to come out but you were to ashamed? Afraid to outdated us rather yourself.” A faint cry seems to lessen the tension in the room. Harry’s attention drifted to the tiny sleeping form in his arms.

“Shush…Noelle.” Harry stiff voice softens as he rock the baby into his arms.

“Harry…please. Let me explain. I will be honest to you. I swear.”

Harry finally looks at him. “Sure, in 5 minutes.”

He gapes, “H-Harry…”

“Take it or live it.”

“So it was all an act. The management forced me to break up with you. They threaten my family, the lads careers and you. I don’t know what to do. I choose to be with their side. I choose to let you go. I wasn’t brave that time. Believe me Harry I never met to lie and let you go. I only did it for you. Harry, please.” He start rambling.

“Your rambling, Boobear.” There is a hint of hope into Louis heart.

“I love you so much, Harry Edward Styles.” Louis stared at Harry’s teary eyes.

“I knew. I still love you. Maybe I won’t love anyone as much as I love you.” Harry smiled at him.

Louis eyes drifted at the little baby into Harry’s arms, “She so beautiful like you.” He whispers.

“Wanna hold her?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know how I’ll drop her, Hazza!” Louis yelp as Harry started to hand him the baby –no- their baby.

“She looks like you, Loubear.” Harry chuckled.

“My beautiful mini me. Thank you, Harry.” He sincerely said.

“Hmmm?”

“For giving her to me. Even thought I suck up big time.” [A/N: No swearing in front of babies!!!]

“It’s okay. It’s all worth it and you are here beside us. Meet Anastacia Noelle Styles – Tomlinson.” Harry giggles.

“Yeah. Beautiful baby with a beautiful name. Maybe Harry Edward Styles – Tomlinson is beautiful too, what can you say, baby Noelle?” Louis chuckled.

He watches as Harry gapes, “Louis, are you proposing to me?!” Harry cries.

“Maybe. I don’t know. Yes.” He chuckled.

“Maybe ask me in a decent place, wearing a decent clothes not that suit or something and importantly buy me a ring.” Harry frowns pouting a little bit.

“Yeah, I will. I love you so much and this baby too.” Louis gently caress Noelle’s tiny figure.

“I love you and Noelle.” Harry whispers as he started to lean.

It took a simple but magical kiss heal what’s been broken.

All the pain, hurt and lies vanished like it never happened and never exist.

Maybe it takes a little joy in life to set all in their perfect place.

Maybe what they just need is a small talk down to settle all the deceit and lies.

**_  
“One Direction News: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson: Our Happily Ever After _ **

**_ After all of this year, FINALLY! It all takes a ring to confirm all of the issues and rumors.  _ **

**_ Harry Styles (19) and Louis Tomlinson (22) spotted at Toy Ur Us happily shopping with a baby in the younger arms. But what makes our eyes go round is the matching ring in their ring finger. But it seems like not your ordinary ring. From a inside source, the ring was a Platinum ring with three diamonds in it costing 1.5 million dollars. Is there a secret wedding happened?  _ **

**_ And who was the baby in Harry’s arms? It seems like the Styles – Tomlinson are starting to build a family. We got a few near image of the baby in Harry’s arms. Is it the baby that Niall Horan (20) posted on Twitter September 21? Is it the same baby? _ **

**_ We will end this news info in the most sincere and honest statement: We wish both and Harry and Louis a happy married life and have many kids to come. We will wait for the final confirmation of everything.” _ **

Louis slowly pulled down the lid of his MAC.

“Let them speculate for more.” A soft voice whispers into his ear.

“Yeah. We already build our Happily Ever After.” Louis give a chaste kiss into his Harry. Harry Edward Styles – Tomlinson.

He gather Harry into his arms with little Noelle. Pulling out his phone.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Our Happily Ever After :) pic.twitter.com/hfaj123375


End file.
